Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless and remote access controlled locking and unlocking system.
Description of the Related Art
Keyed entry door knobs and door levers are commonly used to restrict access to homes, businesses and other structures. These door knobs and door levers contain an internal lock mechanism which includes a keyed lock, accessible on the exterior of the door and a finger-operated rotational lock/unlock mechanism, accessible on the interior of the door. The interior finger-operated rotational lock/unlock mechanism is designed to be actuated by human fingers and is designed such that users do not need a key to lock or unlock the door knob or door lever from the interior of the door.
When operating a door knob or door lever from the exterior, a key is required to be inserted into the exterior lock mechanism and rotated in order to gain access to the locked area. Keys are costly to reproduce and the method of duplicating keys is often inaccurate and imprecise, resulting in keys that do not properly open the lock. Keys can be easily lost reducing the security of the device. In addition, locking door knobs and door levers allow for only one key pattern per door knob or door lever so it is not possible to offer different types of access control to different users.
Electronic and mechanical doorknobs containing a numerical or alphanumeric keypad currently exist which allow users to enter a password or numerical code in order to unlock the door knob locking mechanism. Additionally, systems exist which allow a door knob or door level to be controlled remotely via wireless communications and via the internet. These current designs are required to be permanently installed in the door and are clearly visible from the outside of the door.
Key lockboxes are currently in use which allows users to lock a key in a protective box in close proximity to the keyed entry doorknob. Most key lockboxes are accessed by entering a numeric or alphanumeric combination on the outside of the box structure. Some electronic lockboxes open via communication with smartphones or other electronic devices. These key lockboxes allow multiple users possessing the lockbox combination or electronic access privileges to gain access to the key inside the box. The user then takes possession of the key in order to insert it into the exterior of the door knob or door lever locking mechanism in order to unlock the lock mechanism. This approach allows several users to share a single key within the lockbox but it is a cumbersome and time consuming process. In addition, security is reduced because every user with lockbox access takes possession of the physical key for a period of time.
Thus, it is possible for users to duplicate the key during the time they possess it. Once a user takes possession of a key, it is impossible to be certain that access has been revoked unless the key pattern of the lock is physically changed or the entire door knob or door lever is replaced. In addition, users may forget to return the key to the lockbox.
What is needed is a device which can be temporarily attached to the door knob or door lever on the inside of the door in order to actuate the rotational lock/unlock mechanism and which can be remotely operated from the outside of the door without the use of a key.